ultimate_marvel_cinematic_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Corvus Glaive
Corvus Glaive was a member of Thanos' Black Order, the right-hand of the Mad Titan. He was also the husband of his adopted sister Proxima Midnight, being the only person he truly loved. One of his tasks was to force the planets harassed by Thanos to give his master a tribute. Biography The Infinity War Corvus Glaive attacked the Statesman with the Black Order and helped kill the Asgardians onboard. During the assault, Thanos uses his weapon to kill Heimdall after the latter uses the last of his power to send the Hulk to Earth. Corvus Glaive and Proxima Midnight were later sent to retrieve the Mind Stone from the Vision, in Scotland. Corvus stabs Vision through the back, severely injuring the android. Scarlet Witch fights the two until Captain America, Black Widow and the Falcon rescues them. Corvus was seriously injured during the fight and Proxima Midnight teleported them back to the ship. During the Battle of Wakanda, Proxima Midnight tells Captain America that Corvus died of his injuries. However, this was a lie as Corvus Glaive infiltrated Wakanda and attacks the Vision while the Scarlet Witch is in the battlefield. Glaive easily defeats Ayo and Shuri but Captain America manages to rescue Vision and tells the android to leave. Corvus and the Captain fought, with Corvus gaining the upperhand. Before he could kill him, Vision stabbed him with his own weapon from behind, killing him. Battle of Earth The 2014 Corvus Glaive fought by Thanos' side during the Battle of Earth, but was stabbed by Okoye and tossed away. The wounded Glaive was later turned to dust in Midnight's arms by Iron Man's snap. Powers and Abilities Powers * Superhuman Strength: Corvus Glaive had considerable levels of superhuman strength, possibly through bionic implants like his adoptive siblings. He was able to easily hold his own well against and even pin down weakened Vision and roughly overpowered Captain America in hand-to-hand combat. * Superhuman Durability: Corvus Glaive is much more resistant to physical damage than the body of a human being, allowing him to withstand the might of superhuman beings with ease. Glaive could withstand blows from Vision, as well as being hit in the face with vibranium shields wielded by Captain America. Glaive was also able to endure being stabbed in the abdomen with Proxima Midnight's Spear by Black Widow. * Superhuman Speed: Corvus Glaive possessed much greater speed and overall mobility compared to humans. During the Attack on Vision, Glaive was capable of deflecting every missile Falcon sent at him. He was also able to hunt down and keep pace with Scarlet Witch and Vision and fast enough to prevent Captain America from getting up during their fight and pin him down. He is also swift enough to deflect every sonic wave that is fired from Shuri’s gauntlets. However, it was not impossible to bypass this, as when Black Widow ambushed Glaive, he barely had enough time to form a proper defense before being stabbed through the stomach. * Regenerative Healing Factor: After being wounded by Black Widow with the spear of Proxima Midnight, Corvus Glaive was able to fully recover from it in a matter of hours. Abilities * Master Combatant: Corvus Glaive was highly accomplished in both armed and hand-to-hand combat. Hence, he managed to compete with the weakened Vision in their first fight, even gaining the upper hand after he reflected Vision's blast back at him, and later overpowered and stabbed him in their final fight. Glaive could also effortlessly slaughter two Wakandan guards and overpower the highly skilled Dora Milaje member Ayo. In his fight with Captain America, Glaive was able to stand his ground against the world-class fighter and even managed to gain the upper hand despite Rogers disarming him, with only Vision interrupting the fight by killing Glaive with the latter's own weapon. * Master Infiltrator: Corvus Glaive was able to stealthily infiltrate and enter the Wakandan laboratory where Vision was being kept. * Glaive Mastery: Corvus Glaive, as his name implies, was extremely proficient with a glaive, and used his glaive to stab, slash, and impale his enemies. He was also able to use it defensively to block a beam of energy from the Mind Stone fired by Vision and he was also able to deflect multiple sonic waves from Shuri’s gauntlets. Category:Villains Category:Aliens Category:Terrorists Category:Soldiers Category:Thanos' Starfleet Category:The Black Order Category:Deceased Characters